Pulse motors work by recurrent energy pulses applied to an electromagnet coil where the magnetic field while energized, repulses the like facing poles of permanent rare earth magnets on a rotor causing the shaft to spin. When in the non-energized stage, the pulse motor relies on the inertia or momentum of the rotor and or flywheel to maintain the shafts rotation. Further, pulse motors have rotor magnets which are evenly separated by a considerable space between them, with all magnets having like poles facing one direction. This can be radially on the ends of a spoke wheel or horizontally on the flat surface of a rotor.
Some pulse motors use what's called a reengaging method, whereby a permanent magnet is positioned at the back end of the electromagnet to help overcome the remnant magnetic field still acting on the incoming rotor magnet when the coil is first shut off. The rare earth magnets magnetic field collapses when the electric magnet is energized. In general the electromagnets of a pulse motor when energized all have the same polarity acting on the rotor magnets. As aforementioned the rotor magnets are all oriented in the same direction and have the same polarity radially or horizontally depending on the configuration, as the energized electromagnet. This causes the repulsion on all the rotor magnets when all the coils are energized at the same time.
Some pulse motors which claim to also be generators as well, use various configurations of electric magnets and in some cases reengagement magnets and pick up coils to induce an electrical charge in those said pick up coils. The electrical charge from the pick-up coils is then fed back into the pulse motor to create a so called ‘very efficient’ pulse motor.
The present invention is significantly different to that of a pulse motor or electric motor. The embodiments of this invention do not rely on electricity 100% of the time as do electric motors or in the case of a pulse motor, on inertia or momentum of the rotor and or flywheel during the non-energized phase of the pulse motor coil(s). The present invention acts within the current know laws of physics. The present invention has an unique impulse unit which in the preferred embodiment acts as a stator, comprising a magnetic field conduit, a coil with an iron core or other permeable material and positioned near the said coil is a permanent magnet. The magnetic field conduit in the preferred embodiment encloses the said coil and permanent magnet and has a gap at one end for a magnetic field to cross. This gap takes on the magnetic field polarity of the impulse coil when the said coil is energized; whereby the impulse units permanent magnetics magnetic field is absorbed into the coils magnetic field due to the opposite magnetic field being created by the impulse units energized coil. When the impulse coil is not energized the impulse units permanent magnet magnetic field polarity takes precedence in the magnetic field conduit gap; being opposite to the impulse coils polarity when the impulse coil is energized, and therefore reverses the polarity of the magnetic field in the magnetic field conduit gap. The said magnetic field conduit gap magnetic field polarity can be controlled and synchronised to the alignment of the rotor magnets polarity, rotating through the magnetic field conduit gap by way of the switch.
While pulse motors may have a plurality of permanent magnets attached to a rotor, the rotor magnets have in general either the north pole all facing out from the rotor centre or all south poles facing out from the rotor centre. These same said rotor magnets have a considerable space between them and are generally equally spaced.
The unique embodiments of the present invention use a plurality of permanent magnets on the plane of the rotor surface in the preferred embodiment or horizontal on the rim of a rotor in an alternate arrangement; whereby in either arrangement they are tightly affixed to one another, with each rotor magnet having ‘opposite’ north and south poles to its adjacent rotor magnets on the same plane.
The coils of a classic pulse motor are wired so that the current from the power source flows in the same direction around each coil; whereby when the coils are energized all at the same time, it results in all the coils magnetic fields having the same polarity orientation as their adjacent coils. As stated above, the rotor magnets all having the same polarity facing the said coil(s) is repulsed out of the coils magnetic field.
The unique embodiments of the present invention have the impulse unit coil wired opposite to their adjacent impulse unit coil: whereby the DC current from the power source through the switch flows around the impulse unit coil in the opposite direction to their adjacent impulse unit coil. This results in the magnetic fields created by the impulse unit coil is to be opposite to the adjacent impulse unit coil. The individual rotor magnets which aforementioned, all having opposite polarity to their adjacent rotor magnets are synchronized through the switch; whereby they are positioned in the impulse unit magnetic field conduit gap whose magnetic field polarity is the same. This results in the rotor magnets being repulsed out of the magnetic field of their current impulse unit magnetic field conduit gap and attracted to the magnetic field in the adjacent impulse unit magnetic field conduit gap.
In the next phase of a classic pulse motor, the coil is turned off and the rotor must spin via way of inertia until it aligns again with the next coil. In this case, the remnant magnetic fields of the coils iron core and friction of the bearings etc. resist the rotor magnets rotation during the coils none energized phase; therefore, a greater pulse of current is required to over come the inherent above-mentioned resistance. If pick-up coils are added to the arrangement to generate electricity, the said pick up coils further cause drag on the rotor due to Lens law.
The present invention over comes both the remnant magnetic fields and the friction issues by its unique embodiments. As in pulse motors, the stator coils are turned off during the non-energized phase. However, the unique embodiments of the present invention use the inherent properties of permanent magnets coupled with the magnetic field conduit to propel the rotor when the stator coils are not energized. To do this, the magnetic polarity of he stator permanent magnets are oriented with opposite polarity its adjacent stator permanent magnets. Because the coils are not energized as aforementioned, the stator permanent magnets magnetic field take precedence in the magnetic field conduit gap. The rotor magnets as already explained, are orientated so as having alternate facing polls to their adjacent rotor magnets. The rotor magnets, having the same magnetic field polarity as the current magnetic field in the magnetic field conduit gap, while also having an opposite magnetic field polarity to the magnetic field of the adjacent magnetic field conduit gap; is repulsed from its current magnetic field conduit gap and attracted at the same time to the adjacent magnetic field conduit gap. This results in the same reaction as during the energized phase, propelling the rotor magnets, turning rotor and shaft; only with the permanent magnets of the stator providing the repulsion and attraction of the said rotor magnets, instead of the energized coils of the stator.
These unique embodiments eliminate the issue of remnant magnet fields in the core of the adjacent stator coils. Friction and drag is over come by having no glide phase but instead are repulsed and attracted in both phases and coupled with the extra power of attraction to the adjacent magnetic field conduit gap magnetic field; which embodiments a pulse motor does not have.
Where less classical pulse motors, use continuous current to drive the rotor, the rotor is made up of rotor magnets which are oriented with opposite poles to their adjacent rotor magnets. The switch sends current to the coils when the like poles of the rotor magnet are facing the electromagnet and reverses the current through the coils as the rotor magnet poles line up again. This achieves a constant magnetic field force on the rotor magnets without a glide phase. However, this requires the current to be flowing at all times, and does not conserve energy any energy. The present invention requires energy only 50% of the time, while achieving a constant magnetic field force on the rotor magnets without a glide phase. This energy saving improvements over standard electric motors and pulse motors, makes the present invention an ideal solution for electric cars, extending their battery range; wherein many other machines and devices where reducing power consumption and thereby cost is deemed advantageous.